When a wheelchair is to be moved a greater distance it may be transported in a motor vehicle such as a bus or a car. The wheelchair occupant may occupy the wheelchair seat during such transport. For this purpose, the interior of the vehicle may be specially constructed or modified to be able to receive a wheelchair.
In order to transport the wheelchair, it is secured inside the vehicle for example by means of straps, and the wheelchair occupant may be strapped to the wheelchair for example by means of a safety belt. An example of a base unit for docking and securing a wheelchair in a vehicle, e.g. in the driving position, is disclosed in EP1774941. By securing the wheelchair in a vehicle, movement of the wheelchair relative to the vehicle is restricted in the event of an accident.
Even though a wheelchair is properly secured in a vehicle, a wheelchair occupant may of course still suffer injuries in the event of an accident. Neck injuries are for example common as a result of a rear collision or a frontal collision, during which the head of a wheelchair occupant is thrown forward and then rebounds backwards. Neck injuries are in general obtained due to an acceleration-deceleration motion of the head.
It is thus desirable to provide protection from neck injuries of wheelchair occupants in the event of a collision during transportation in a vehicle.